ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother Bear (2022 Live-Action Remake)
Brother Bear is a remake of the famous 2003 Disney film. Plot The film is set in post-ice age in Alaska, where the local tribesmen believe all creatures are created through Great Spirits, said to appear in the form of an aurora. Three brothers, Kenai, Denahi, and Sitka, return to their tribe in order for Kenai to receive his sacred totem, its meaning being what he must achieve to call himself a man. Unlike Sitka, who gained the eagle of guidance, and Denahi who gained the wolf of wisdom, Kenai receives the bear of love, much to his objections, stating that bears are thieving monsters. He believes his point is made a fact when a bear steals some salmon from their basket. Kenai and his brothers follow the bear's trail; when they find the bear, Kenai recklessly throws rocks at it. Provoked, the bear attacks Kenai and he and his brothers battle the animal on a giant glacier. When the bear gets the upper hand, Sitka sacrifices himself to save his brothers by causing both himself and the bear to fall off the glacier. However, the bear survives and runs off into the woods. After Sitka's funeral, Kenai, outraged that Sitka died and the bear was allowed to live, heads out to avenge his eldest brother. He chases the bear up onto a mountain and engages it in a fight, eventually stabbing it and killing it. The Great Spirits, represented by Sitka's spirit in the form of a bald eagle transforms Kenai into a bear after the dead bear's body evaporates. Denahi arrives, and, mistaking Kenai for dead and his bear form is responsible for it, vows to avenge Kenai. Kenai falls down some river rapids, survives, and is healed by Tanana, the shaman of Kenai's tribe. She does not speak the bear language, but advises him to return to the mountain to find Sitka and be turned back to normal, but only when he corrects what he had done wrong; she quickly disappears without an explanation. Kenai quickly discovers the wildlife can talk, meeting a wolf named Nanuk, an eagle named Chinook, and two brother mooses, Rutt and Tuke. He falls down some rapids, and encounters Nanuk and Chinook, as well as a chatty bear cub named Koda, who was chased by a coyote named Tekani, who runs away due to seeing how large Kenai is, as well as being outnumbered three to one. The four animals make a deal, Kenai will go with Koda to a nearby salmon run and then Nanuk, Chinook, and the cub will lead Kenai to the mountain. As the two eventually form a sibling-like bond, Koda reveals that his mother is missing. The four are hunted by Denahi who fails multiple times to kill Kenai, still unaware that he is his brother, as well as Tekani who fails multiple times to eat Koda, even once bringing his five coyote friends with him to even the odds. Rutt and Tuke run into the animals multiple times, the group hitching a ride on a herd of mammoths to quicken the pace to the salmon run, but the moose are left behind when the bears, Chinook, and Nanuk move on. Next, the quartet encounter some cave paintings, a pair of rams arguing with their own echo, and a land of geysers. Kenai, Koda, and their friends escape Denahi again, and reach the salmon run, where a large number of bears live as a family, including the leader Tug, a huge Grizzly Bear. Kenai becomes very much at home and at content with the other bears. During storytime among the bears, Koda tells a story about his mother fighting human hunters on a glacier, making Kenai realize that the bear he killed to avenge Sitka's death was Koda's mother protecting her cub. Guilty and horrified, Kenai runs away, but Koda soon finds him, with Nanuk and Chinook following and watching in secret. Kenai reveals the truth to Koda, who runs away heartbroken, because he is an orphan now. Unable to apologize to Koda because the cub vowed never to talk to him again, Kenai leaves to climb the mountain himself, with Nanuk secretly following him and Chinook trying to talk some sense into Koda before following Kenai and Nanuk. Tekani spots Koda alone on the ground, but before he can attack, he runs away from Rutt and Tuke who, having fallen off the mammoths (Rutt having lost an antler in the process), reform their brotherhood in front of Koda, prompting him to go after Kenai, Nanuk, and Chinook. Denahi confronts Kenai on the mountain, but their fight is intervened by Koda, Nanuk, and Chinook, who steal Denahi's hunting spear. Kenai goes to Koda's aid out of love, prompting Sitka to appear and turn him back into a human, much to the surprise of Denahi, Koda, Chinook, and Nanuk. Even though he can't talk to humans (neither can Chinook and Nanuk for that matter), Koda makes it clear that doesn't want Kenai to leave, because ever since he came into the cub's life, he has been like a brother to him, and Nanuk and Chinook aren't bears themselves. So Kenai asks Sitka to transform him back into a bear so he can stay with Koda. Sitka complies, and Koda is reunited briefly with the spirit of his mother, before she and Sitka return to the Spirits. In the end, Kenai lives with the rest of the bears, as well as Nanuk (who has a pack of his own) and Chinook (who gets a family of his own), and places his paw print on the village wall. At last, Kenai gains his title as a man, through being a bear. Cast Live-Action Roles * Donald Glover as Kenai * Mena Massoud as Denahi * Jason Scott Lee as Sitka * Irene Bedard as Tanana Voice Actors * Donald Glover as Bear Kenai * Rudolph "Blaze" Ingram as Koda * Bill Murray as Rutt * Seth Rogen as Tuke * Lonnie Corant Jaman "Common" Shuka Rashid Lynn as Tug * Patrick Stewart as Chinook * Ben Kingsley as Nanuk * Andrew Kishino as Tekani Category:Remakes Category:Disney films Category:CGI Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films Category:Movies